As The Wheels Turn
by Alex Lyons3
Summary: As one life ends, a new one begins so it is and so it shall be. As the Wheels of Fate turn, the Red String connects them. A story of love; loss; reincarnation and a promise made that will last forever.
1. 1 The Long Road Ahead

As The Wheels Turn

By: Alex Lyons3

Pairing: Lily Evans and Severus Snape

Disclaimer: All characters named with in this fan fiction are references to characters within the books of Harry Potter written by Ms. JK Rowling and Published by Scholastic. I'm merely doing this for fun (and the fact that my writing as of late has become utter poop) and am making absolutely no money what so ever off of this.

Description: As one life ends, a new one begins, so it is and so it shall be. As the Wheels of Fate Turn, the Red String connects them. A story of love; loss; reincarnation and a promise made that will last forever.

Chapter 1: The Long Road Ahead

Tiny lights flicker in this world of shadow illuminating nothing but themselves. To an unobservant visitor they might think them lightening bugs, dimming and brightening to attract attention. In truth, in this realm of darkness, they are souls. Some are old, recycled again and again. They are the souls who flicker the most. Others are new and as bright as a super nova, barely turning down the light in their joy of just being.

A high pitched cry rents the air around the two young people who hold the screaming newborn. Her cries demanding that everyone within hearing distance _fix_ this unforgivable error. She was definitely happier in the warm, dark place where the sounds of voices and footfalls were muted. She didn't need to be so rudely thrust out into such a world where the noises were too loud for her ears and the lights shined too brightly for her eyes.

Marus stood gripping the doorway watching as his parents beamed, besotted with his new little sister. Marus still wasn't sure about this. When his father and mother had sat him down several months ago to tell him the news of his impending brotherhood he had kicked up a bit of a fuss. It wasn't fair, he remembered thinking then. His parents wanted him to do things; to be things and to give up things that he wasn't ready to just yet. The little boy crept closer; his parents were transfixed on the tiny life in his mother's arms. He sniffled a little at the thought that his mother wouldn't have any time for him now. No more hugs or kisses when he skinned his knee while trying to ride his toy broom. No more soothing words or tender administrations of a wand tip to the wounded area to seal it up. Now he'd have to be a big boy and tough it out when ever he hurt himself. He'd have to get his own healing salve from the cabinet above the sink which was too high for him to reach still… how his parents expected him to play the role of "big brother" was completely confusing to him. He was still too small to be a big anything.

"Marus," his father called looking away from the baby and at him, a smile lighting his face. "Come over here, I wish to introduce you to your sister, Clivia."

Marus grimaced slightly, but walked slowly over to his father; the baby had quieted and was now feeding hungrily on his mother's breast. Marus' mother looked up out of tired, but pleased eyes as her husband scooped the little five year old boy up so he could get a good view of his baby sister. The little boy's face lit up in wonder at the tiny baby and Marus cautiously touched her tiny cheek.

"Daddy," whispered the little boy excitedly, "she's so soft!"

The man laughed quietly. "Not such a little toad now, hmm?" Marus blushed a bit, but his father kept a gentle but firm hold on him and grinned at his son. "It's all right now, isn't it?"

"I'll mess it up," came the explanation from the little boy as he pouted a little. "I'm too little to be a big brother."

"You'll grow into it." His father said quietly. "And, you'll have me and your mother here to help you. That's what we're here for, little man."

"Promise?" Marus asked carefully.

"Promise." The older man stated assuredly.

Marus gave his father a long, hard look and then nodded, smiling. "Okay, I'll take care of Clivia forever." As the little boy remembered their earlier conversation.

The man laughed and patted his son on the head. "Spoken like a true Malfoy."

Author's Note: I _know_ that this is going to confuse some people, but hopefully I can explain. This is a story based around the idea of life-death-rebirth. Here, we have our two main characters Marus (Severus) and Clivia (Lily) just starting their first life cycle. This cycle shouldn't last more than three chapters before I head off to the next. Marus' little promise to his father concerning his sister has some repercussions that will of course be passed down through all their cycles.


	2. 2 A Fork in the Road

As The Wheels Turn

By: Alex Lyons3

Pairing: Lily Evans and Severus Snape

Disclaimer: All characters named with in this fan fiction are references to characters within the books of Harry Potter written by Ms. JK Rowling and Published by Scholastic. I'm merely doing this for fun (and the fact that my writing as of late has become utter poop) and am making absolutely no money what so ever off of this.

Description: As one life ends, a new one begins, so it is and so it shall be. As the Wheels of Fate Turn, the Red String connects them. A story of love; loss; reincarnation and a promise made that will last forever.

Chapter 2: A Fork in the Road

**1571 AD**

Marus paced the confines of his house, snarling quietly. He had been forced out of his younger sister's home three nights ago when he went to confront her about certain rumors that had been creating quite a large problem for the family. When he caught her with the muggle man, he had seen red and had wanted desperately to hex the younger man. Hell! Marus would have gladly forgone the wand and put his hands around the filthy, dirt-veined muggle's neck.

He sneered as he thought of the contemptuous man who had introduced himself as Lord Basil Gaylord and then proceeded to explain that despite their glaringly obvious differences, Clivia being of such a lower birth than Lord Gaylord's own (and wouldn't that little mudblood just shit a brick out his pansy ass if he could actually _see_ how high and mighty Clivia and her family really were), that Basil was desperately in love with her. The Filth, as Marus preferred to call Lord Gaylord, had then explained that he was quite glad that he had come over while Marus was here and that would Marus consent to Clivia's and his engagement. Clivia had looked so hopeful and so happy at being engaged to this utterly worthless fop that Marus couldn't tell her "no". However, he also had a family line to protect and he pulled her aside.

To say that what he told his sister did not go well would be a gross understatement. He was still regrowing his fingernails. He sighed and sat down in his father's favorite chair, thinking. Of course she was angry and upset, but didn't she understand? Marus had two choices (well three, if you counted casting an Unforgivable as a choice) and he chose the one that would leave his sister safe and happy. Yes, he had to disown her. Yes, he had to hex her name off the family tree. However, if he hadn't the rest of the family would have been after her; her dirt-veined fiancée and any little mudblood children the two might produce. It was for the best!

**1574 AD**

It was three years later when Marus heard a knock at the door; he turned expectantly to his house elf who charmed the door open. Marus' breath stopped as Clivia stood their looking wild-eyed and hunted.

"Marus!" She cried running towards her brother intending on embracing him, but Marus was too fast for her and he hexed her quickly with a Body Binding and looked at her with contempt.

"I thought," he said quietly and dangerously, "that we had already had this discussion." Clivia whimpered at the back of her throat. "You foolish girl did you honestly think that you'd be allowed back? After what you did? You knew our mother was old and feeble; that her health was in decline, did you expect her to still be here when you came home? Did you think that your utter disregard for both your family and your betrothed would have nary an affect on her? When I told her, because you know how good mother was at wheedling information out of me, her heart broke and her health declined completely. She died two days afterwards!" He snarled the last piteously at his sister and lifted the hex and turned his back on Clivia. "Get out of my sight! Go home to your filth of a husband! I do not know you!"

Clivia twisted her fingers, but finally gave a short nod and left.

Author's Note: So, now we have Lord Basil Gaylord, who is yet another incarnation of a JK Rowling character. I'll see if you can guess who before revealing anything. I'll give you a hint though. Both Basil and Gaylord are supposed to mean "brave".

Also, I realized that the first chapter didn't come with any sort of timeline, which would have been nice, I'd imagine. So, I opted to give it to you now. I'll go back and fix the first chapter so you'll at least know when things are happening.


End file.
